In recent years, development of display devices each including a touch panel has progressed, and an example thereof includes Patent Literatures 1 and 2.
In Patent Literature 1, a display device has been disclosed which determines a user's holding hand holding the display device based on a detection result acquired by a first detection unit separately disposed in a part of the display device other than a display face and controls the display mode of an image displayed on the display face in accordance with the holding hand.
In Patent Literature 2, a mobile terminal and a key displaying method have been disclosed which optimize an input method by estimating a user's method of holding a terminal and a movable range of user's fingers by disposing sensors on the rear face and the side faces of a terminal casing and using information of the number of holding fingers, contact positions, and the like.